


Let The Cat Out of the Bag

by misslmf



Series: x malec oneshots x [7]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magnus is a CAT, Seelie Queen is mentioned, and Alec finds it hilarious, and she’s a bitch as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: Magnus and Alec go to visit the Seelie Queen and Magnus is silly enough to accept something from her and pays the price





	Let The Cat Out of the Bag

Alec groaned and rolled his shoulders as he opened the door to Magnus' loft and trudged in. Magnus followed close behind with similar mannerisms. The two of them flopped onto the sofa and Alec made a grunt of pain as he fell.

"I feel you." Magnus said in reply. "Today was a pretty shit day."

"You can say that again." Alec rubbed his eyes.

They had just returned from a meeting with the Seelie Queen. It was, as usual, awful. In Magnus' own words, she had been 'a raging bitch'. They were just attempting to solidify the end of the Cold Peace with her, and get her to sign a draft of the agreement forms. It was that simple, and it wasn't like it was going to make a huge difference to her day. But she had a total over reaction just as she normally would.

"Thank the Angel we had Catarina babysit Max and Rafael today." Alec said.

"Honestly, I do love those two but I think I underestimated just how difficult life with two children would be." Magnus laughed. Alec laughed too and leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"What do you want for dinner? I seriously need something in my stomach if I'm going to survive the rest of the evening." Alec said.

Magnus thought for a second and then gasped.

"Fish!" He exclaimed.

"Fish?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Like sushi? Because there's that great place just across-"

"No, not sushi..." Magnus thought again. "Something like salmon. Or tuna!" He licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't really take you for the tuna loving type, even after all these years." Alec shrugged and stood up. "But whatever you say."

Magnus smiled and opened his eyes.

"Thank you darl- Alexander what's wrong?" Magnus watched his husband's eyes fill with a slight confusion.

"Does tuna get you so worked up that you drop your glamour now?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"What? Remove my glamour?" Magnus conjured up a mirror and held it in front of his face. He was shocked to see two golden, slit-pupil eyes staring back at him. He hummed. "That's strange. Well, let me just..." He shut his eyes briefly, expecting to be met with brown ones again. But alas, they were still cat-like.

Alec smiled softly.

"It's okay Magnus. You know I find them beautiful anyway." Alec ruffled Magnus' hair jokingly. But then he heard a strange noise. "Magnus was that you?"

Magnus didn't hear him. He was instead sitting with half lidded eyes, swaying side to side slightly, and emitting an odd purring sound.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec crouched down in front of him. Magnus was still doing the same movements as before. Alec raised his fingers and clicked them right in front of Magnus' face. The warlock jumped at the noise and shook his head.

"Do you smell that?" He said suddenly. He stood up and his noise twitched.

"No? Magnus are you sure you're okay? Did you eat something weird in Seelie?" Alec said only half joking. But then he contemplated it for a second.

First, Magnus had a very sudden need for fish, his glamour dropped to reveal his cat eyes, and then he started purring at just the slight touch of Alec's hand.

"I may have had a little sip of something to drink there. I was very thirsty and they offered it to me." Magnus replied, albeit sounding very distracted. He seemed to be extremely focused on a tweeting bird that was sitting on the edge of the balcony. 

"That little bitch." Alec muttered. He looked up and saw that Magnus was gone. "Magnus? Magnus!"

His over 400 year old, all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn, husband was crouched on the ground outside, staring at the bird with narrowed cat eyes.

"Magnus wait!" Alec yelled running towards him. But before he could reach him, Magnus made a hissing noise and jumped for the bird. It, of course, flew away at the slightest sign of danger and Magnus was left, half of his body hanging over the edge, far too close to falling off. Alec sprinted and grabbed him round the waist to pull him back up.

Magnus turned in his arms and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing? What happened?" Magnus said. "Why am I outside?"

"Magnus, you just hissed at that bird, tried to pounce on it, then ended up hanging off the edge of our balcony." Alec explained. "You know that thing you drunk at the Seelie Court?" Magnus nodded slowly. "I think it was a bit more than just a glass of water."

Magnus' eyes widened and he looked behind him.

"Oh shit."

Alec looked behind Magnus as well and saw a long black tail swaying. Alec snorted and tried to hold in a laugh. Magnus got him on the shoulder.

"Alexander this isn't funny!" Magnus yelled. "I am turning into a _cat_! We need to fix-" He stopped mid sentence and his nose twitched again. His pupils widened and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Magnus, whatever you're going to do, please don't- No, stop!" Alec shouted as Magnus snaked out of his arms and ran to the kitchen. Alec ran after him to find him sitting on the kitchen counter, the cupboard door open, and squeezing a packet of Chairman Meow's cat food into his mouth.

"That is disgusting." Alec cringed.

"I think you mean delicious!" Magnus spat.

"No, I really mean disgusting."

Magnus looked up, glared at him and hissed. When he opened his mouth, Alec saw two sharp fangs either side of his front teeth. 

"I really didn't want to have to do this Magnus." Alec shook his head. Magnus watched him in confusion as Alec poured himself a glass of water. He then dipped his fingers in it and splashed it on Magnus' face.

Magnus winced and jumped off the counter and landed on the floor, crouched down once more. He was hissing at Alec in rage. But Alec had no remorse. He carried on splashing water on Magnus until he had stopped yowling at him and had calmed down a bit.

"How dare you." He scowled and stood up. "I trusted you."

"How did you expect me to get you to calm down hm? I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted you to stop being such a high maintenance cat." Alec argued.

"At least help me find a way to turn myself back." Magnus stamped his foot like a child and huffed. "I don't want to be a cat forever."

"It is pretty adorable though." Alec reached up and flicked one of the little black pointed ears that had sprouted from the top of his head.

_Wait_... Alec thought. _Magnus_ _doesn't_ _have_ _little_ _black_ _pointed_ _ears_ _on_ _top_ _of_ _his_ _head_...

Alec did a double take at Magnus' head, then burst out laughing. He bent over, clutching his stomach.

"What?!" Magnus ran to the mirror and saw the cat ears on his head. He yelped. "Alexander stop laughing!" When Alec didn't, Magnus frowned and squeezed his hands into fists. When we uncurled them, he had little claws. He growled lowly. "Stop laughing!"

Alec fell silent at the sound of Magnus' rage. He turned slowly and took a step back. Alec had seen the very same look on Church many times back at the Institute and the result hadn't been pretty. Alec grabbed his glass of water and before Magnus could do anything he turned over on Magnus' head and dropped a whole pint of water over him. The warlock froze and his mouth fell open. He stood for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again. His eyeliner and mascara was running down his cheeks and his usually spiked up hair had flattened against his forehead. Alec put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god Magnus I am so sorry I-" Alec stopped when Magnus held up a finger.

"I don't want to hear it Alexander." He said deadly slow. "I just want to do one thing." He opened his eyes and opened his arms. "Time for a hug!"

"Magnus no!" Alec yelled, running away from him. Magnus sprinted after and caught up with him, despite the famous 'shadowhunter speed'. He pounced and knocked Alec down on the floor, wrapping his arms and legs around his whole body, and made sure both of them were equally soaked. In the end, they were both shaking with laughter.

"Angel, I'm tired." Magnus yawned. He shut his eyes and curled up on top of Alec.

"Magnus you can't fall asleep on me when we're on the floor." Alec said with a roll of his eyes. It's seemed that Magnus was already asleep however.

Alec smiled softly. He knew Magnus was far too heavy to him off, especially when Alec himself was also exhausted and on the floor. He shrugged and closed his eyes also, stroking Magnus' back up and down. He fell asleep to the deep, rumbling purrs from Magnus.

When they woke up, they were damp, stiff and very achy from lying on Magnus' hard wooden floor all night.

But at least Magnus wasn't a cat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me out of nowhere and I thought it was adorable so I wrote it :) 
> 
> also shadowhunters comes back tomorrow and I’m freaking out :’)))))


End file.
